


Avengers: Deathly Feuds (part 1)

by nick_prince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_prince/pseuds/nick_prince
Summary: This is how Disney tried to win Spider-man back to the MCU.





	1. Prologue

Disney and Sony are talking about the future of the MCU. Sony steps back against Disney as he felt Disney takes too much of him. They are huge shadows covered in sparling dust of lights.

"We are at the end of phase 3, you know Sony. This is indeed an unfortunate turn of the age. We can't let the boy be thrown off at the peak of his shine."

"A quarter quell indeed." Sony replied. "Quelling your steady phase of money-grab eh? Is this the quarter you raised yourself too much Disney? It is barely inconvenient that it is because of him you stood higher these days, isn't it?"

Disney can't hold himself of what he heard. He can't lose the boy yet. No. Not now that a new quarter of his cinematic universe ends. The fourth quarter has to start afloat and bright. The Disney murmured. "You want a quarter quell. You'll have it. I promise you that. Prepare to be unsettled."

Outside the screens, Disney and Sony take the form and exist as dense shadows holding the lores under their power, as if they are the void of their own universes. With money, fame and acknowledge from the internet, these shadows become bigger, massive and powerful beings that devour one another. At that time, Disney had gained his power by his new lore, the MCU after he devoured Marvel Studios. With his strength, he already devoured 20th Century Fox. With his wits he tried to devour Sony by luring his lore towards his MCU.

But Sony was getting stronger. Because he owns Spiderman. And Spiderman was what caused the MCU to become more powerful. Instead of devouring, the two become symbiotes and Disney can't hold it much.

The time has come. They fought.

And led to the demise of Tom Holland as Spiderman.

But this is not over. Sony thought the feud is over. He severed himself from connection to Disney. But Disney wanted Tom back. As a result, Disney pulled the MCU from its lore, allowing it to roam in the voids were he and Sony could exist as shadows.

And that is all began. Tom and the rest was placed in almost entirely different world, with entirely different setting and like being an actor is his other half.


	2. The real chapter 1

Somewhere unknown. You could call this the New York City

People call him, the Spiderman. That was his name tag, not only in the field of Avenger sport, but across his entire personal life. You know him very well. He was your internet crush, Tom Holland. Bwing himself is more than enough, especially of those who were by his side on the cross roads of their team's Avenger journey. Though he is already in his last year in college, his historical influence never left him since he won the intergalactic tournament and consistently becoming unbeatable champions. He was a handsome, strong young man, alright. But little you didn't know, Disney tried to destroy him into becoming a monster.

Being an avenger is all what matters to him. Getting through several fights and winning the championship sure are fulfilling things he made in his simple life. He loved how he gauged the eyes of his enemies behind the camera during that competition, about how he saw Captain Marvel shit herself when her clothes were torn off by the burning heat of a star he struck through her. While he was flying, almost naked, her ass was spurting wet brown, almost slurry shit. Her crap showered to the people from the arena. Some even tasted it. Gross. Tom was a simpleton idiot, he thought. Sure is, though some things had gone rough, his days as an avenger days made the best of what he is right now.

Just out of nowhere, he was out of the MCU.

It is still fresh in his memory those days as an avenger, the smell of the Avenger gym, the voices of his friends and his coach, the cheers of people from the bleacher of the gymnasium during tournament, the shouts of their opponents during a game play and a lot more.

Amongst his exceptional skills are his fast reflexes, speed and high jump. What remarked about him is his unique way of attack. From that special attack, his name, Spiderman emerged.

No one can beat him. Even the ace players he fought before, who had given him the bitterness of defeat, do not stand a chance.

Avengers became a powerhouse school again after few barren years, everyone thought ever since. During his last fight as the Spiderman, the whole world of sports looked upon him especially when he was granted the Ace of the Year, and his team as the champions. TV interviews and newspapers were bombarded by their faces of victory. It was only but a memory now. He just can't help remembering and feeling that nostalgic memories. He felt the longing for those days back then, but that is just it was, bounded by his time. If only he could be there again. If only he can play again as the Spiderman in tournaments, nothing could make him happier.

It is his last year in college this year. In few months, he will graduate and earn a degree. His days in college are pretty rough. He had to study well to pass the spartan exams and comply all the death-defying requirements. He had to climb every mountain everyday while answering calculus problems and have to constantly think how to beat climate change even when he is hunting for boogers on his nose. He also had existential crisis when he knew that he universe is expanding and that he cannot do anything about it. For others, those things aren't really hard, but for him, he has to exert greater effort. Those tough times eventually pushed him over the edge. He had no choice but to focus on his studies. He has to do it. After all, the very reason he entered college is the scholarship grant for his title with a deal. He has to maintain his grades unless he will be forced to stop. He became stagnated in playing a Avenger game and never been a regular player in the university's Avenger club. He knows, he is not as smart as Hawkeye and even officially classified as idiots, his way less intelligent than Mr. Stark, Hulk and Hawkeye.

He smiled remembering his old team pals. For him, they meant a lot. After days as an avenger, they barely see each other. Some of them studied college while some got their jobs. He only knew in the latter that his former senpais, Iron Man and Pepper Potts got married. He had an invitation, but he was never able to come because of his studies.

He just knew they are still playing as Avengers. He just pretended he thought they went down with him.

He never blamed his college life for putting him on this or anyone for making him an idiot. Noone ever tried what he did. After all, he memorized every function of the scientific calculator which I could bet you don't. No one made him like that, even himself. It was just things are rough that he cannot take it over his limitations. He also knew that his spiderman tricks won't really work under the bounds of natural laws of physics because he is not a spider. That is why he had to compromise and pretend it didn't happen, just like how his movie pretended Uncle Ben did'nt exist. Little he knew her Aunt May and Uncle Ben were former mebers of the Loser's Club who beat Pennywise the dancing clown back in Derry. He only realized this time the worst thing, he had lost a spot to play with the intergalactic team for his age because he never had a Avenger record in college.

That made him cry for few nights. After college, he will be sent to the corporate world. No more school, but greater adult challenges. Boring world. He doesn't even know if Avenger would still be a part of it. Probably not.

Even so, he still wanted to play Avenger. He wanted to play official matches again. Defeat arrogant villains like the existence of scientifically inaccurate Captain Marvel who just made to rage bait and use women empowerment issues to milk up money to people. The Spiderman never gets rusted, a thought struck his mind. He knew it is not too late for him before losing his dreams, though his biggest ones happened already. He knew he has to do something.

H knew he can't get away with Disney and Sony feud. Poor him, he didn't even had an official exit to the MCU. At least they killed him right. Well, that was the plan of Disney all along with this fanfiction.

He stood from a bench seat from the University Park and walked towards the gate. Tom is still on his a white hoodie over black jersey and carrying his messenger bag. He never changed though, but his face had gone quite mature. His brown hair maintained its waves and of course, he never grew taller.

He walks while his head down while his hands are on his pockets. It was nearly dark. The sky is red-orange and the street lights are already lighted up.

Loneliness filled his face. Not a day he frowned at everyone. He has been silent and rarely interact with anybody.

"Tom, going home already?" he heard from behind him. It was a girl, having a long curly hair, holding a bike.

"Yeah Zendaya." he answered quitely.

"Haaahhhh..." Zendaya sighed and took a deep breath. She hurried pulling her bike as she caught up with Tom. She said, "There's no day in college I see you frown, Spiderman!"

She slapped Tom's back, thinking she could cheer him up. Tom stopped. Zendaya bumped on her bike in surprise.

"Stop calling me that. Spiderman is long dead." he replied with his blank face.

Tom ambled along his way, his hands are still on his pockets. He didn't notice Zendaya who paused and left far behind.

"Tom, that's it?" Zendaya screamed. Even far above, Tom suddenly stopped walking. He heard the girl spoke even louder, " I am so disappointed to them. At least they have killed you, gauging your eyes at the very least and not ditching us all over scrambling here. We have our lives you know and now this fanfiction thought we are our roles!"

He never replied, and listened.

"Iron Man and everyone were worried about you the whole time they knew what you had been through. I am so glad this will be over soon. But look at you?" Zendaya was clasping her hands while yelling at his back. She paused, then burst out," What will they think about you when they see you now? Does those days in days as an avenger never meant anything to you?"

Tom turned. His face is still blank. Zendaya brimmed tears on her eyes.

"I am blipped for good from the MCU. At least I am handsome. Please stop carrying me. I can't stand to fall." he said plainly.

It could be seen that he was piggybacked by Zendaya while carrying his bag containing 25 kg barbell.

"Stupid Tom! I want you to realize you have to do something to help yourself." Zendaya screamed even louder. "Aw, my back. You are so stupid. Why did you steal those barbells from the gym?"

"Excuse me. You carried me yourself. Now bare with it. If there is anything you can do for me to play Avenger again, tell me. If not, don't whine around like I take things too lightly Zendaya." he quickly turned his back and walked.

"As if you are light Tom", Zendaya shouted.

Zendaya let go of him. To his surprise he fell and rolled through. Behind Zendaya was a stiff cliff with a raging river. She turned and saw Tom was rolling towards the rocky river bank screaming, "Screw you bitch."

Then he can't hold herself. She burst out laughing, almost rolling with laughter.

Zendaya was their Avenger team's former manager way back in days as an avenger. For some reason she was able to be intergalactic too. Right after they won the spring tournament against Brie Larson and the Kree, Avengers third years left the Avenger club and they, first year and second years took over. The third years left include Pepper Potts, their regular manager. Zendaya took over being the regular manager of the club. She had been really close to those boys especially on Tom who was her first friend.

Little did they know, everyone from the Marvel Cinematic Universe were intended to die on that tournament or leave for good because Disney ordered them to ditch everyone from the Spiderman lore and rot in this off-screen world.

Disney did this, but unknowingly he realized he was in love with his deal with Sony.

Right after they graduated in days as an avenger, by coincidence, Zendaya and Tom attended the same college. Since it is closer to their houses, every afternoon they tend to go home together.

What happened is not always happening. Zendaya as always tries to refrain her words on Tom. She knows, scolding him will only worsen his condition since he didn't meant this fate to happen nor he didn't do something responsible for this. So she screwed him. She always dreamed of pushing him through that cliff and see him roll and drown against the rapids.

But today, she didn't hold control. Then she realized it was one of the tricks Disney's trying to do with her. To mess with her head and ultimately kill Spiderman.

But Disney knew he cannot kill Spiderman. Not under his power at least. Now that he is out of his lore. Now that Sony left the deal, his connection to this character also severed. He has to win the deal back in order to have authority to bring Spiderman to the MCU. And kill him for good under the mighty hands of his Marvel villains. That way, he thought, he won against Sony, by killing his most famous character. And with Spiderman's death, he made the connection with Sony severed for good, leaving Sony behind, all by itself searching for another character to root on while Disney got all the money.

It was his perfect plan. He won't look pathetic with Sony stepping back against him. He thought he should rule supreme over all of these shadows. And when Sony reaches rockbottom, he could devour him easily.

And bring Spiderman back again to life.

And now, it's time to put the plans into action. Now that everything is already in order.

Disney for some reason has been forgotten in the memories of everyone left in that world off screen. All they remember was these beings are just intergalactic companies who hire heroes. With his few connections left, he managed to hack the minds of few characters. Zendaya was the first. She thought, he has to play Avenger again, to bring himself back. He has to, or he will never want to anymore. He will never be that high-spirited boy she first knew ever again.

After that ruckus, Tom managed to survive the raging rapids. He hit his head a lot of time and until now, his head is still oozing with blood.

"Gosh, you must have internal hemorrhage. But who cares, right?" Zendaya said giggly while punching Tom in the stomach. Then she turned her back and become serious quickly, "We could visit the wishing well at the sun shrine. You only need to pay 5 cents for one wish."

She knew it was a weird and helpless idea, but she never really know what to say. She looked at him, slowly lifting her head, expecting his annoyed face. But she was wrong. Tom is still looking at her, blankly, as if nothing came from her, while the blood gushing from his head. And, he was very pale but is still able to stand up. His white shirt was red all-over.

He spoke soft but she still heard, "If that will make you stop tormenting me, then let's go."

The two of them walked in complete silence. Zendaya holds her bike while Tom still had his hands on his pocket before her. No one instigated a conversation. For Zendaya, this silent walk with Tom is not new since it has been four years they are together. And yet, today is quite different. She blushed, without knowing Tom might collapse and die any moment now due to extreme blood loss.

After few more streets, they reached the foot of the hilltop and a grand staircase where up above was the sun shrine and its famous wishing well.

"Do you know who is the queen of money-making cinema, Tom? Zendaya finally spoke as they walk upon the staircase. He did not answer. She continued, "It was Marvel Cinematic Universe. They said she was held as the queen of money-making cinema."

Tom darted his eyes on her. She still speaks while looking on the steps.

"People built shrines for them to simply commemorate history." Zendaya said. She smiled.

"Shrines are made to remember people who died." Tom replied.

"Someday you might have one too, Tom. You are the Spiderman, today's living legend." Zendaya smiled at him.

Tom just nodded. "I may die any moment now, shithead. So yeah. Sooner."

Not longer a moment, they reached the end of the hill top. The sun shrine stood in front of them. Though dusk passed, many visitors are still ambling around and looking for stuff. Some of their schoolmates are dating and some are just eating.

Zendaya pulled Tom towards the famous wishing well and looked the dark abyss below.

"Alright. Let us get this over with. Sign this contract and throw it down." Zendaya instructed, while acting what she was saying.

"What?" He said and pulled a coin from his pocket. He grabbed the contract and read what was written, "Contract to revoke loyalty to Sony and pledge allegiance to Disney."

"I wish Tom could play Avenger again." Zendaya holds the coin over her chin and tossed the coin down the well.

"Zendaya?" Tom paused for a moment. He nailed his eyes on her after hearing her words.

"What woud you expect shithead? Disney owns the Avengers. That commemoration was just screwed. This well is actually an intergalactic mailbox to the exces of Disney" She frowned while corssing her arms. "Hurry up and save our asses."

He gripped his coin and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and mumbled over himself.

"Please accept this contract of revocation." he said then tossed the coin down. The popping sound reverberated.

Disney in his shadow form screamed in rejoice. Sony didn't know any of these stuff. After all, that contract was screwed and meaningless. Disney has no authority to Spiderman in whatsoever. But the fact that Sony's own has revoked their loyalty will just crush Sony's heart. And Sony might be compelled to bring back the deal.

But this is just the beginning.

After that, the two of them looked each other. Zendaya smiled on him. For the first time in that moment, Tom gave her back a smile on his face. He is going to die.

Then he fell.

"Oh, he's dead." She said while looking around, pretending she wasn't with Tom.

She piggybacked her again until she was at the brim of the stairs. She let his body at the edge and pushed it. At the distance, she saw Tom's body rolling and shaking down the downhill stairs until it eached the ground.

"Awwww.." Tom moaned.

"You asshole. You just wanted to be piggybacked so you pretend to be dead!" Zendaya screamed while her hands are on the side of her mouth, leaning towards Tom down below.

"Can someone please remind me why am I put in this situation?" Tom mumbled while becoming plaer and paler.

For now, Tom was lying on his bed. He was pillowing his arms while looking their wooden ceiling. That gave him time to think for things.

Revocation loyalty contract. What a waste of signature. And where did Zendaya got those? He asked himself. Afer all, she wasn't herself, at least the good side of her today. He monologued within his head.

His frustrations took him too much beyond normal reason. He couldn't sleep, thinking what he and Zendaya did. Could he really be causing her much trouble? He knew he was. He knew he has to play Avenger again. More than anything he could do, more than anywhere he could be, he still pictures out in his head, he was playing Avenger.

Until things he never realized to happen came, devouring him out of the last piece of his sanity. He felt his existence wasn't right. As if that world is not really his own.


	3. The real chapter 2

Tom woke up early in the morning, still doing his normal routine before going to school. He was on his way over the dawn of the sunlight. He was alone as always. His hands are still on his pockets while gazing downward.

He suddenly gave to the thought of having a glance back at his old days as an avenger. He was already approaching the gate where he sees a lot of avenger students crowding the place. There are two boys walking behind his back who suddenly overtook him.

Their jersey clothes caught his attention, "Avengers Club".

He was stunned for few moments and he didn't notice those boys who took over him came back and looked him straight.

"Was him the Spiderman? That legendary awesomeness?" a taller boy asked the smaller one, almost at Tom's height.

The smaller one frowned and quickly looked at Tom. The boy asked, "Excuse me sir, are you Tom Holland? Our school's legendary Spiderman? I thought I have seen your picture in the year book."

Tom flustered. He doesn't know what to say. The taller boy looked the smaller one with fierce eyes while the smaller one looked at him in teary.

"Are you stupid? Tom Holland's university is on the other side of the way. The heck he will waste some time seeing idiot like us." the taller boy slapped the face of the smaller one real hard and turned their backs. He nodded at Tom before leaving and said, "Sorry for the trouble mister."

Far from where he is, he saw those boys joined the other team members of the Avengers club, who were starting to have their morning drills at the oval. He saw his coach, Kevin Feige, an old, slim man with few white hairs on his head, still wearing his white shirt and shorts. From were he see them, the old man shouts, motioning his hands with all rage. Those boys started to sweat and their teeth are starting to grit with everything they do.

"Getting nostalgic again, Spiderman?" a voice of an old man bugged his ears.

Tom never realized Kevin Feige was in front of him. His mind was out of his remembrance.

" Kevin Feige. Good Morning." he greeted and stepped back a few. He answered stammering, "I-I think so."

The old man hanged his arm on Tom's nape and led him walking towards the school campus. As they entered, the running boys from the Avenger club stopped and nailed their eyes on them.

"Great days spilling in your memory sure are hard to deal with. It causes distraction, on the other hand, motivation." The old man spoke while yet they are walking. He continued, "It brings you to influence to lose your focus on what you are doing now, and on the other hand, the ever comforting nostalgia, pushing you to your best right now."

Tom just took a deep breath.

"Don't let it take you too much, my boy. After what you have been in college, it seems interesting, to go back here again, isn't it?" the old man gave Tom a grin and winked. He added, "Focus your way on what you want to be. There's always the right way to do things. You've been a star, but you can play again."

"Thanks Coach." Tom muttered. They stopped at the front of a vending machine.

The old man let go of his nape and handed him a box of yogurt. It was what Mr. Stark always buy at that vending machine.

"Truly, your time passes. But it does not mean it is already the end." Stan Lee once again spoke. He gazed at Tom. He said, "I retired Tom, but you are no different, being kicked out of the MCU."

Then the thug life theme song played in the background.

Tom opened his mouth wide. He can't believe to what he heard. He just saw far from behind, the Avenger club, looking back at them, surprised. Worry painted all their faces.

Then everyone pointed their fingers on him and laughed.

For now, he was on his way to his university. He was running when his eyes caught a comic book with a cover of a comic book, titled, "Avengers".The book's cover is his face, with his all team mates behind him, jumping. It got his attention all at once. He stopped and entered inside the bookstore. He hurried in the closest shelf and grabbed a copy of that comic book.

There are two small boys, about half of his height, probably grade schoolers torn the plastic cover and opened the book.

"Tom Holland. I love Tom Holland. I want to be the Spiderman someday." one boy said and raised the book over his head.

"Hey, we haven't paid that yet!" the other one squealed and tugged the other boy's sleeve.

The boy kept on raising the book, fanning it in the air and shouting Tom's name. The other one scooted to grab back the book but he couldn't.

Eventually, the man in the counter left and walked in the two kids. The one who holds the book bumped on that man's torso.

"Don't you even know, Tom Holland is looking at you right now?" the man frowned and pointed at Tom. His fierce look never left the kid.

The boy daunted and followed the man's hand. He was stunned to see Tom's face, looking at him maniacally. He had the smile of Pennywise the dancing clown. He said, "Hello, Georgie. Wanna play? We all float down here."

The child's jaw dropped gazed back the comics cover and looked again at Tom. Tom was surprised too, he cannot process things out. He whispered to the kid, "You'll float too. You'll float too."

Then Tom's jaws expanded and he smiled, revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth, and a bright throat.

The boy grinned and burst out running towards Tom. He grabbed a pen on his pocket and hand him the comics. Then his eyes shone as he loked at the light from Tom's throat.

"Please, sign my comics Mr. Spiderman. Someday, I want to be just like you. I have seen you on TV when you beat Mysterio." the boy's brother, Bill walked through in between them. Georgie fell on the floor. He had another copy and shoved it in Tom's arching jaws.

Just out of peer and societal pressure, Tom signed the comics cover right under his face.

The kids then paid the comics from the counter.

"It is hard being a famous one, Spiderman." the guy in the counter spoke far from where he stands. Tom holds a copy of that comic and other several issues which he didn't know there were. "But it's harder to be a monster."

"I never knew we had a comics running. Thanks for this Sir." he said, smiling when he saw Mr. Stark's face so tiny, right below him in the picture. He had the biggest face in the picture, after all.

"I am not far from you, Tom Holland. I am your Stan Lee's friend." the last line that man said that brought him a thrill. "I am Stephen King."

"I have been watching your team since you won from intergalactic tournament the first time." the man furthered talking. "You'll know more about yourself in this story in the part 2, when you and your avenger friends will participate in the reimagining of the 75th Hunger Games, and about how you are related to me. Remember Disney have tricks on its sleeves."

Tom gripped the comic books on his hand. He looked at the man sharply. He studied his face. He felt he knew this man for quite a long time, much longer than the avengers. The man wears his red shirt uniform and brown pants. His yellow hair was tied by a head band stretching around his head.

A short breath came out of Tom's mouth. He seemed did not notice his startled face.

Tom's breath started to constrict. The traffic of air in his nostrils stopped the moment he heard the man. He staggered back, having a tight grip on the books and looked at the man, who still didn't seem to notice him startle. The door of the bookstore opened. A gust of air entered, along with a taller young man, probably at Tom's age, having brown hair wiped on the right side of this head.

"Mr. King." the man raised his hand and passed walking through Tom. He walked to the counter.

"Hawkeye. We have new volumes today." the counter man said.

The older man whispered at the young man, "He's behind you, you know, a %#$head"

The young man slowly turned his head. He saw Tom, nailing an eye on him with his mouth wide open.

"Tom! I barely recognize you." Hawkeye spread his arms and embraced Tom. Tom was just as high as Hawkeye's chest. He added, "You never grew taller. That is what makes you the Spiderman."

"Hawkeye." Tom stammered. Tom looked at the man behind them, crossing his arms, with a slit smile left on his face.

Hawkeye let go and grabbed the books on the counter. Tom still stood from where he is, still holding the pack of comics on his hand.

He didn't understand what is happening to him right now.

His eyes turned on the clock at the bookstore. It has been pass 9 am that time. His eyes bulged out when the thought rose up his head. He was so late. His morning class was 8 am. And he has to present his research paper to his professor about how creepy it is to create new indeces of hormonal interactions as basis of feeling in love. He doesn't even care what it is about. He just felt to sound confident to make his professor believed he knows what he is saying, a tip he remembered Squidward saying in the episode, Band Geeks. It was the only thing left for him to pass the semester and go for the requisites on the next and las semester in the scary college.

But he missed the first hour. What in the world he is doing? He protested. Without his mind, he just saw himself running with full speed. His legs moved all by itself, and he can't see it moving. He was on the street crowded with a lot of people while the traffic light is green. All the buses and huge vehicles are crossing. Tom can't stop. He can't command his feet, until he was to reach a bus crossing.

That is when the traffic light turned red. The bus stopped in front on his way. Still, he can't force himself to stop. He will crash on it. Then.

He flew. His feet pushed himself up above and landed on the other side of the road. He rolled on the street, then his head bumped on the street light post. He quickly stood, without minding the pain all over his body. His forehead gushes out blood. He just wiped it with his arm.

He just thought why of all things he didn't use his powers as Spider-man. After all, everyone knew who he was after Mysterio revealed and framed him in the Far from Home movie. If you didn't watch the movie yet, well, you are screwed. At least you made it here. Come and let us have some fun in tormenting Tom Holland. I love him as much as you do, but tribulations are what make good stories.

Everyone was looking at him. He doesn't know it. Then he ran through the gate of the university, until he reached his class hall. He held the door post, with his bloody hands. His face was covered by his drying blood and his clothes were all filthy with dust, blood and sweat.

He was catching his breath when his old professor, conveniently named Walt Disney shot an eye on him. It was 9: 30 am that time. The old man's eyes followed him as he walks towards his seat.

Tom forgot he was the first presenter of the class for that morning. Everyone is expecting how he will report that he figured out the biochemical and metabolic pathways of the Spider-man's webs in Tobey Maguire version. After all, a bodily product like that will require drastic changes in overall physiology, starting from the immunologic response from the radioactive spider, to the interactions in the blood and lymph against the new set of substance as the web.

But Pofessor Disney was disappointed. He wanted to screw Tobey's version by debunking the shit through Tom's report, but Tom was late. He was never been disappointed in his life.

Obviously, he gave Tom a grand failing grade.

"You're dead!" his professor said then the thug life theme played again.

His classmates lauged at him then threw him crumpled papers. Someone opened the drainage pipe connected to the sewers full of shit, then connected a huge firetruck pipe and turned it on. The filthy water burst through Tom that he was thrown from his chair. The water raged against his body, pinning him to the ground. He felt huge loads and balls of dark rotting feces all over his face. Some of it entered his mouth and on his nose. Few bits ran straight through his throat. He can't breathe. He was almost drowning while hearing the awful laughter from his classmates.

Tom's muscle began to stand stiff. The pain he ignored earlier chased him. His body started to crump. As the thoughts slowly sinking on him, his head started to blow. The blood pressure suddenly increased. The blood runs down his face very fast, until he felt his head starting to feel cold.

Then everybody left him there, almost rotting to die or not, they just didn't care. He started to look pale. His hands are clasping so tight, his shirt reeks with the smell of dark feces all over him. His chest pounds very loud. He cannot move.

Nothing could be seen but him and the empty chairs on the class hall.

The blood from his body dried and the smell rose in the atmosphere. Hot midday air blew over him. He cannot move. He will break down soon. Then the stench fled through the school atmosphere. Later that day, the teachers protested against the room, telling him to get out. But he didn't listen.

His brain was frozen. All his thinking stopped. He doesn't care about science anymore. All he cares is the crap around him. His body moved on its own. He found his way on the stairs toward the rooftop of that building, escaping the crowd of teachers who made way for him because of how awful he smells. He took every step very slowly, until he reached the brim of the rooftop. He cannot move his head. His eyes traveled around. The hot air blew. No one's around. No one's below down there, just flat ground, and few shrubs.

He didn't ask himself what he really wanted to do. He was trapped. If this was a chess game, he was checked mate.

He thought he should be in another world, in another world where his existence can find a new direction. If there is, he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there. If there is only a way.

Tom gazed up the sun. He never mind its heat. He leaned his head on the horizon. Then, he heard a chuckle from behind. He took a deep breath. He never gave to thinking.

He was about to move his feet backwards, away from the brim. He doesn't want to die. He just want to feel scared after all the pain he felt.

Before he could scream, a hand pushed his back.

His feet dangled.

Then he fell. The air pulled him below. His hands flailed. He screamed but he can't hear himself. He saw the concrete approaching, then a black out.

He heard the siren. That's right, a siren, he thought it was a siren. There are lights, blue or red right above him. It is blurring but he knew it was blue and red.

"Tom. Tom. Tom..." a soft chant he heard every where. There are a lot of soft voices.

"Tom... Tom... Hold on tight..." It was Zendaya's blurring voice, he thought, it was her.

Moments passed, the chants fade. The blue and red lights were gone. He figured blurring rays of dim light. His chest feels a tingly feeling spreading across his entire torso. His upper body lifts itself. Then it slowly bumps down.

He heard a long high-pitched ring next to his head.

"Flat lines..." he heard so clear.

"Clear!"

"You want to find a way out Tom Holland?" a voice of a girl uttered.

He blasted his eyes open and the light above shone before him.

"He's dead." For real.


	4. The real chapter 3

"Very well, I shall now execute my wonderful plans. You lowly characters of mine will have the chance to play the roles as us, your masters. You could have the chance to get out of your lores and be like us in the void. But in the conditions of creating a form for you, similar to us shadows that contain worlds or lores."

"Disney is expanding his universe outside by granting shadow-form to his lores. If it succeeds in becoming shadows, it will help him devour us."

"But there's a catch. No one of us had ever done it before. Allowing his characters to get out of his lore could destroy them for good. Our world could destroy their existence, their physical forms. If they were destroyed, he already lost a great amount of power, enough to be devoured by one of us."

"He is making those characters equal to him. A relative bet, but we could parley with those, and sway them way from him to side on us. Pretty much like his attempt for the boy."

"Let us see. It is too early to make a move. Let us wait, and see how Sony will react to this."

.......

Tom can't feel his body. Pitch black was all over him. He wasn't sure if it is his sight. It is nothingness. He himself felt he wasn't even there.

"Peter." a voice sounded. It reverberated.

"Peter." another sound spoke. It was blurring, cracking noise.

"Peter!" a loud call waved through his ear. It was a girl's voice.

Tom's eyes blast opened and he made a sudden gasp. He hyperventilated a few moments, breathing air in and out.

Where am I? The question formed in his head. Violet bunch of cotton waves are above him. He wasn't sure if those are clouds. He felt his legs and his arms. He pushed his body up against the floor and took a seat.

He was still breathing hard, when he saw everything around him, violet and black bunch of clouds and smoke.

"You are too hard to wake up, dumb ass." a voice from behind him spoke out. She's far from where he is.

Tom turned his head. He saw a girl wearing a black torn hoodie, like a trash bag that covers her entire body. She has pink hair and fair complexion. She was sitting on a flying giant sphere.

"Wait, what? Where am I? Who are you?" Tom pushed himself against the floor with his legs to get away. "Captain Marvel?"

The woman flew and slowly landed on her feet right in front of him.

"I am Marvel Cinematic Universe." the girl moved her head right in Tom's nose.

Tom gulped as he met her gaze. She was blank. She moved her head away and stood straight.

"As far as I can remember, you made a contract with Disney on the well." the girl crossed her arms and turned her back against him. Tom got a grip on his hands and stood on his feet. The woman is still at her back on him.

Tom asked, "Am I dead already?"

The girl turned and answered, "No. Not yet. Because I got you from that world you are in. But I can bring you back and let you die, instead."

"What?" Tom staggered back and flustered.

"Yes. I don't know what will happen to you in any second but still I got you from there." she answered.

"Wait! Am I dreaming right? And maybe I am already in a coma after that fall." Tom said, his mouth trembled. His teeth gritted.

"Of course not. The time in the world where you live is currently paused." the woman said.

She flew slowly and took a seat on her sphere. She put her arm on her chin and looked Tom for few moments. Her face is still blank.

She said, "You are right about what you think last night. So I pushed you and now, you are here."

"So I was murdered?" Tom replied. His eyes never left her. He still shakes.

"I told you, you weren't dead." the girl said. She continued, "I got you here to have a deal with you, to settle that contract."

Tom startled. He asked, "So is this an independent deal? How about Sony? They could sue me."

"Don't worry. You can't be sued if you are not the character that they own." the girl explained.

"What do you mean?" Tom clasped his hand.

"You'll be yourself Mr. Tom Holland to play Spider-man, not as Peter Parker under this contract with Disney. So I should address you by you name, Mr. Tom." She said. "Rather than, Peter."

"So Zendaya can be herself and not as MJ?" he asked.

The woman nodded.

Though still vague, a strange bliss filled his mind. What he thought could be real. His wish has something even greater to offer for him. Could it be? Or he will be in a greater mess? He just doesn't care right now. He wanted to live happily again. He wanted to play Avenger again. He wanted to be the Spiderman again. And the best part, he will play himself.

"Very well, let us make this official, Mr. Holland. This is just the verification and approval of the contract, more like, request you sent to us." the girl spoke once again. "I'll have you know that your signature cannot revoke the contract and therefore it is our assumption that you are fully aware of the responsibilities understated in the contract you signed."

"Ooops!" Tom shouted without hesitation. He knew he didn't read the contract. He just signed it.

"Alright." The woman motioned her hand in her front. Tom felt his body was lifting against the floor. He floated right in front of her. She looked at him with a nearly frowning face. She said, "Everything will change after this meeting Mr. Holland."

"What are you going do to me?" Tom asked. He never lost his eyes on her face. His nervousness faded.

"I will bring you back in that time for you to play Spider-man again." the woman said, while her other hand is on her chin. "And there is nothing else for you to do but do your job in the role. We have no scripts and the direction of this role will depend on the demands from our execs. This will not be aired for public consumption. This is a test."

Tom flustered. His eyes had gone big and his pupils dilated.

The woman furthered speaking, "The set will be a game, Mr. Holland. We want you to play the game Disney played before, but this time, you have to do it, for your own end. You see, there are holes in this contract and that Sony could still pull you out here, whenever you are Spiderman. You are hired as yourself, and not as Peter Parker. Playing Spider-man is like using Sony's property, still. Please take note of it at all times."

"The game your company played? I don't know who you are, how would I know?" he burst out. "When will it be over?"

"You'll know it when you get there. Pressuring-Sony-to-bring-back-the-deal is the name of the game. In that game, whoever wins, become the new king or queen of the cinematic universe. Players which are the lore chracters are capable of knowing the future of their opponents by means of their internet fanbase pressure. Your lore character will have a full access to the internet fanbase reactions, and that will empower them to determine their opponents next actions." She answered. She continued, "But as I said, this is a test and therefore not intended for public consumption. Disney will release news reports about the test in form of rumors and leakages of closed door meetings with other companies to enrage the internet about your status."

Tom gulped. Goosebumps reverberated through his skin as the chills run up to his back.

"What are the lore characters?" he asked confusedly.

"You'll see. They are the actual lores but they take the form of a person. You'll see Avengers as a chiseled handsome man, while all of you are his weapons. Much like how you see me now as a person. I am MCU, remember?" the woman answered. "They will draw power, strength and access against their enemies' whereabouts based on the rage of the fanbase, and the revenues."

"Wa-wait, how would I know what I should do?" Tom shivered. He clasped his hands.

Tom's thoughts are scrambling on his head. He didn't know what should do. But he committed already. A lot of possibilities roamed his mind. He can't stop thinking as the mechanics slowly sink on his head.

"You have to win. Make Avengers win. You are a part of it. Remember the time your role was born because of me and Sony. And that role is yours to keep. And I am the mother of it. You were like a son to us. Being you, Tom Holland in this game is different, so please be Peter again, and fix my marriage with your role's father, Sony." The girl said.

Tom looked at her straight on her eyes. He began to fell being ready for anything. Without his own comprehension, he smiled. But deep in his thoughts, there is something more than this girl wants. He knows a greater price he has to pay.

"Being MCU also extends Disney's authority and becoming one of his persons. So you can also call me Disney."

"I come on the presumption that Disney is a man." He replied.

"No. We shadows are genderless. But we take the form necessary for the situation we are in. I took this form because I find it fitting for the occasion." She replied.

The entire time was quite unbearable for him. But in few seconds, everything seemed to go beyond what he expected.

He opened his eyes and the surprised burst his chest pounding.

This game wasn't fun at all. Playing games isn't good most of the time, especially that one. No, it will never be. Tom shivered. The cool feeling ran down through his spine. He was still in front of this girl he never knew who was. She ended speaking afterwards.

"Stick to my rules and you can return safely." The woman said. She waved her hands. "Enjoy the game, Spiderman."

The clouds around rose up above Tom and swallowed him. He was taken by the swirl of dark violet clouds. They he felt he was falling, his body was almost ripped by the dimensions. Not longer a moment, he never realized where he was.

"You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return..." a soft voice his ears caught out of nowhere. It was all nothing. He cannot feel himself again.

There are lights, blurring, fading beams of lights everywhere. He heard again, the soft voice speaking, "I grant you a place to belong..."

His sight starts to see. It was still blurring. The beams of light shines so bright, that he was blinded. Tom saw a silhouette. He gradually pictures the details of it. It was a person, a man. That was a man, he said to himself. It was where he hears the voice.

Its utterance becomes clear for him. His voice is deep, like of a young adult male. The man said, "My name is Avengers, bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here..."

The man was motioning his hand before his chest. The end of his fingertip was lighted with blue light. As the fingertip moves, a trace of blue line was left floating in the air. Tom cannot see the man clearly.

"With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life and make thee a character weapon. You Tom Holland, as character weapon, come." the voice become louder and clearer.

Tom felt a grip of air around his body. He saw the traces of lights from the fingertip of the man formed his name. The blinding light tightened him. He felt his insides where crumping, and a hallow pain runs through every nerve of his body. He was feeling himself again. He was beginning to become stiff.

For few seconds, the light disappeared and he felt himself floating in the air.

The silhouette becomes vivid. He saw a young strong man, about at his late 20's, wearing a black jersey jacket and jogging pants. His hair was white and one of his hands is on his pocket. He was walking towards Tom until he was an inch close to him.

Tom's sight was as just as the man's torso. The man moved his hand and grabbed him.

"What a wonderful character weapon, finally, a sword!" the man said, waving a sword in the air. He looked at the blade in between his eyes. He saw his reflection and smiled as the light run shining through it.

That is only when Tom realized he was a naked sword blade. He was a sword blade. The man was holding him very tight with his warm hands.

"Revert, Tom Holland!" the man threw him in the air. He gushed out beams of light and eventually his form changed into his human shape. He became human again.

"My, you are too young, Tom Holland!" the man walked close to him. Tom looked at his hands, turned his head around and grabbed his hair. He was wearing his Spider-man outfit.

"WAHHHHHH..." he shrieked and kneeled on the ground.

"Tom, I am Avengers, your master. I have summoned you from the land of the dead to serve as my character weapon." The man pulled his hand down on him. He smiled.

Tom looked at him for few seconds. He eyes started to brim tears. He's mouth was wide open. At this very moment, he couldn't grasp what is happening to him right now.

"Sir, please, help me..." the only words left his mouth.

"You should remain by my side until we win this game. You've nothing to fear anymore." The man grabbed his head and brushed his hair.

"Why am I here? All I remember is that I am speaking with Disney and, and...and..." Tom spoke so fast he caught his breath.

The man stepped back and waved his hand away from him. His eyes startled while looking at him.

"You remember?" the man asked.

Tom darted his eyes on the man. The man trembled and keeps on stepping back little steps. He escaped his gaze and looked down below.

He spoke out again,"Tell me, Holland. Tell me what you remember. Did you remember how you died?"

"I didn't die! I am just in a coma. I was just, just..." Tom yelled while he was standing. A sharp prickling pain struck his chest. He fell on his knees. He groaned, "Awww..."

"Awww... Ah!..." the man gripped his chest and fell on the ground. The man said, rasping with his words, "Don't feel so bad. I was so stupid to treat you earlier after I said you don't have to be afraid."

Not longer a moment, the pain on Tom's chest dissipated and the residual pain just left. He knew what he felt. It wasn't ordinary. It was what his heart felt. It was guilt. And worry.

Is this really happening? What should I do? He asked in himself.

This is a game. And there is no turning back. There's only one way out-to win. And there was a thousand ways to be trapped—to mess up.

"Come Tom. I will take you home." Avengers said and led him walking.


	5. The real chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Content may find disturbing for some readers. Read with caution

As they walk, Tom stayed behind the man. They are walking at the streets of New York, and now approaching that public Avenger court he used to see everyday when he goes to school.

Avengers. That was the man's name. And now, he was his character weapon, and he is his master. Avengers believes he was already dead. Is he really dead? He didn't think so. If that was what Disney said to him, he might better believe it. But why would Avengers hit him earlier when he said he remembers? Nothing is making any sense. For him, since things start to become out of ordinary, he should stick to what he has been told.

This isn't the past, he murmured in himself. But it is only one thing he was sure, it is another world, a different one from where he really was. He just thought it was impossible, but now, he was already here.

Avengers stopped. He had a sudden grip on his phone. Tom bumped behind him.

"Another player." Avengers mumbled. He heard his phone produced cracking digital sound. He saw the message right in the screen. He gritted his teeth. Sweat immediately ran through his forehead.

At that moment, Tom realized it was already dark. The only ones that give them light through out the way are the street lights. The two of them stopped right under a lamp post. The alleys are all silent but the wind howls while the breeze came over.

Tom looked at the dark alley. The light from the street light cannot reach it. From there, the two of them heard sounds. These are taps on the hard road. It was getting louder, and coming closer to them.

Tom peeked at Avengers's phone and he saw this in the screen:

9.45: Avengers calls his character weapon as the enemy reveals in the light.  
9.47: Avengers attacked Hydra with Tom  
9.49: Hydra flipped his body and drew his character weapon, Menses.  
9.51: Hydra stabbed Avengers on his belly. Menses slices Avengers's neck. Tom breaks in pieces.  
9.53: AVENGERS DEAD END

"Wha-what?" Tom staggered backwards when he read the text message. It was already 9.44 in the evening according to Avengers's phone.

Avengers's hand was trembling. His body shakes while his teeth grit really hard. The sweat drips on his forehead despite the cold blow of air around him. Will I win this? The thought just uttered in his mind.

"We are not gonna lose. We beat Hydra before." Tom immediately blurted out and put his palm on his master's back.

Avengers took a deep breath and his eyes darted back to the screen. It was already 9.46. The messages changed.

9.47 Avengers calls his Character weapon.  
9.48 Hydra attacks.  
Then it blurs...

"Come Tom." Avengers shouted.

A gust of air brushed behind him. A blurred shadow whizzed behind. He flipped his body and jumped in the air. His arms reached Tom as he turns into a sword blade. He grabbed him and landed rolling on the floor. He immediately bent his legs and sit while the sword blade is on his mouth.

"Oh, it is my first time seeing a player around here." At a short distance, a blonde man appeared and stepped on the light. He was wearing a maroon jersey jacket. On the left side of his jacket was an cross stitch, Hydra. And there was a boomerang with sharp blades on its two ends. He said, "It has been a long time since I have seen you..."

Avengers wiped his forehead with his arm. He didn't realize the blood gushing out from his head. He holds his sword on his hand and stood.

"How long you have been a player, Hydra?" Avengers said. His teeth still gnash. He looked at the man sharply.

"Oh, don't be so scared, my destined rival. It was just yesterday when I met that Disney woman to kill you!" Hydra starts to take his steps, one by one every after his words until he was a meter close to Avengers.

Tom from his point of view as a sword can still read the messages from his master's phone.

9.58: Hydra plays his character weapon boomerang behind his back while talking to Avengers.  
10.00: Avengers dodge the boomerang. He jumped in the air and rolled again.  
10.02: Hydra started to run towards Avengers. Avengers gripped Tom and waved it on Hydra.  
10.04: Hydra dodged Avengers but missed to get away further  
10.05: Avengers slashed Hydra's arms and stabbed his chest.  
10.07: HYDRA DEAD END

Tom narrowed his eyes. There are little shadows moving behind Hydra. His eyes bulged out.

Hydra rolls the boomerang on his hand. He tossed it back and forth while his eyes are following.

"You know, it has been a long time we never seen each other but it was much more pitiful to meet again like this, getting each other's life." Hydra was almost dancing with his boomerang.

Tom can't get the sense of what's written in the phone. But as he had observed, it somehow tells what will happen next.

Hydra threw the boomerang flying. It rolled in the air so fast. It's whizzing sound flips the wind. Avengers's head turned and follow the direction of the boomerang. He gripped his sword tightly. As his eyes nailed on that boomerang, it slowly disappears, it goes further up in the dark sky.

Tom suddenly felt worried about it. He looked at Hydra. Hydra was having a zipped smile while gazing at him. He noticed the shadows behind him are still moving, and their movements were faster than earlier. Tom's eyes suddenly darted back to the phone.

10.03: Hydra's character weapon Menses.  
10.05: Avengers dropped to the ground.  
10.07: AVENGERS DEAD END

"Menses" Avengers whispered while his eyes quickly glanced at the phone.

The sky lightened up.

"Hahahahah... Prepare to die Avengers..." Hydra burst out laughing while his hands are spreading around.

Hydra laughed so loud, and his jaws widened. Later, his laughter turned into gurgle. Then, red blood oozed from his mouth, until it burst out. It hit Avengers straight to his open mouth.

He was thrown and bumped his back at the near brick wall. The blood still bursting on him, pinning his body. He can't move his arms and legs. The blood is so powerful. And its smells really bad. Later, he was thrown into an interdmension and landed on a cubicle in the women's comfort room.

Tom for some reason was behind him, almost drowning, coughing the blood he swallowed.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Then Avengers opened the cubicle door. Hydra was nowhere to be found. It was total darkness.

Then the blood burst flooding against them. They both screamed.

"AHHHH..." Avengers felt the strike on his chest. He fell on the ground, vomiting blood. His head bumped but he's eyes are still open.

It hit them both inside the cubicle and it immediately filled the space, as if it doesn't go anywhere. They were pulled down by the blood. They were flailing their hands up as they almost lose their breaths against the raging rapids of shitty blood.

Avengers pulled himself up, with the blood all-over himself and held the top of the wall of the cubicle. He reached for Tom down there. And he got his hands to pull him up. The flood was colloidal, with chunks of rotting coagulated tissues.

Tom held the top of the cubicle wall. The flood does not recede, and is still raging. Tom didn't know how much he had swallowed. Some of it was inside his nose and sinuses.

Then they heard the deep voice of Hydra up above. They can't see him as their eyes were now hardening because of the drying blood in them. Tom's eyes were so sore.

"If you think you are strong enough, think again, Avengers. The blood around you is not ordinary blood. It was the menses of a thousand women." Hydra said maniacally, then laughed hard.

Tom gasped. But blood raged inside his mouth as he gasped. He almost drowned as some if fled through his lungs and stomach. He no longer smelled the filth and the gruesomeness of his situation had almost consumed him.

"Yuck...Grossssss…." Tom wailed as the pain of cracking rapidly drives through his body. It was like his bones are all cracking one by one. He wailed while the thousand blades of yucky blood are still bouncing against him, "Ahhhhhhh... It...It...hurts... Ahhhhh..."

He felt they enter to his pores and congregate with his own cells. Then Tom felt the blood coagulates around him, and it squirm and slithered around his neck. Then, it became almost solid, and constricted against his neck.

While Avengers was on his side, he noticed all the blood turned their direction to Tom, and the flood immediately receded. Avengers was entirely covered in blood as he stood and looked at his character weapon, floating against the wall, covered with colloidal, almost jelly like ropes of blood.

It constricted and strangeled Tom's limbs, his neck and his torso. Tom was losing his breath. His limbs flailed as his head sores and swells. His eyes are almost peering put of their sockets.

"No. NOoooo... Please stop. Tom will die..." Avengers tried to stand up. He lifted up his hand on Hydra far away. Hydra was there, standing nearby, almost peering in the dark of the interdimension while having a grin.

"Come... Steve... Tony..." words left Avengers's mouth when his eyes darted to Tom. The crack on his blade branched. Then he..

Tom's neck broke. And his head hanged against his body. All his limbs stopped flailing.

"No... Tom..." Avengers tried to run through him but he faltered on his shoes. He slid and his face fell on the ground, on the spot where there are brown, solid mass below Tom.

He looked at tom, and realized it was Tom's feces now stuffing his mouth and eyes. Because of the pain Tom felt, he can't help to excrete his poop.

"Time for you, fallen." Hydra said and looked at Avengers sharply.

Avengers gripped the feces on his hand until it wounds him and his blood oozes from it. Tears brimmed on his eyes. He cannot do anything but endure the crap he has been.

Hydra was motioning his hand as all his blood flood turned into thousand blades directed their point edges on Avengers. He was stunned as the glitter of lights suddenly shone up from Tom's floating body.

"You'll float too." Both of them heard. It was Tom's voice but he was still unconscious.

Then white liquid has oozed and flood out of Tom's mouth, nose, his hands, belly button, his anus and from his junk.

Hydra turned gay and screamed. "What's going on?"

Tom's unconscious body immediately stood against the ground. Then the blood around him became, limb-like structures. There were eight of them, almost like the feet of the spider.

Hydra's jaw dropped. Avengers stepped back.

"Ha... Ahh..." Avengers had a sudden gasp of air as he absorbs what beholds before his eyes. He staggered back.

Hydra out of nowhere whispered, "A Top-grossing actor."

His eyes bulged out and never realized what will happen next.

Hydra flustered to what he have seen. It has been a long time since both of them, he and Avengers witnessed a character weapon changed and become a Top-grossing actor. Top-grossing actors are character weapons that evolved after receiving deadly damage in order to protect its master with all of its capacities. For a master, having a Top-grossing actor is a great privilege and no gift from others can equate its value. It is a rare thing. It carries much power and have the capacity to maximize the powers of his master's other character weapons. Masters tend to desperate to have at least once in their reincarnation.

"Avengers. It seems you been quite fortunate tonight." Hydra wiped his mouth with his hand. His voice is trembling with the terrifying scene. He looked at Avengers who was still standing startled. He pointed his hand on him and said, "It is not yet over. Menses, kill Avengers!"

The thousand blood blades swiftly flew in the air. They are all in one direction, towards Avengers. Avengers seemed frozen on his point. He was still holding himself. He just lifted his head slowly.

Then the monstrous Tom skidded against them, and turned into a giant spider. His mouth opened wide revealing many set of sharp gruesome bloody teeth. Two of Tom's limbs grabbed Hydra and slowly crush his body. Hydra's hand flailed and screamed as he felt his bones breaking. His mouth was coughing out blood.

Then Tom, dove his jaw and bit Hydra's torso. He ripped his stomach, his intestines fell hanging from his guts. Tom's jaw gnawed the flesh and chewed loudly. Avengers heard him, immediately felt squimish.

Tom wasn't satisfied so he puked the flesh on Avengers. Then he threw Hydra to the ground, showering his insides and guts in the air of the interdimension. Avengers was about to approached back Tom, when then the blood blades rained and buried all over his body, on his arms, on his back, on his chest, on his torso and on his legs.

"Ahhh..." a soft moan left on Avengers's mouth. He dropped on his knees while looking above the sky. His eyes and his mouth are wide open. Blood slowly dripped from his lips down to his chin.

Half of the blades' body are impaled on Avengers's muscles. The thrust just stopped the moment it hit him. Blood gushes very slowly on his wounds.

Hydra waved his hand in the air, while his insdes are hurting so much, tha it almost detached from him, making every blade left paused floating. He shrugged and said, "I thought your Top-grossing actor will show us are better show. Quite disappointing." Followed a maniacal laughter in between his gurgling voice.

Hydra made another wave of his hand, directing the floating blades through his sides. The ones impaled on Avengers were quickly pulled over. The blood spurted out, sprinkling in the air as soon as the blade left its jab.

"Ahhh...Ahhhhh..." Avengers groaned softly, he fell on his back in the ground.

"Too bad for you, Avengers. You are playing this game unarmed with any of your rusted character weapons. Use them at least and don't let them pity on you." Hydra said. He stood, ambled like a zombie while his inside are hanging against him, towards Avengers.

There is nothing Avengers could feel but the pain of his almost hundred wounds. The pain is firing inside, stunning his muscles he almost shout. None of it would ease even a little. His blood never stop flooding, his black jersey jacket was almost dripping with it. But for him, this isn't something he couldn't endure. There is a lot more he had been through. He will not give up. Not this time, not tonight that he had a new start.

Avengers despite his nerves racking, he mumbled, almost a soft whisper, "Come... Hulk..."

"Goodbye, crow. Battle at the garbage dump ends here." Hydra shouted, having a bad grin on his face. Surrounds him are his thousand blades floating in the air. He motioned his hands up, then down.

The thousand blades followed and rained over towards Avengers the second time. Hydra laughs loudly while his hands are on his waist. The storm of blades lasted for few more seconds. Until Hydra held his hands down, that is when the blades stopped moving. It paused in the air and as he moved his hands, all of it slowly returned to his back. One by one, the blood blades entered into a vagina-shaped pocket of his jersey pants.

Hydra held his chin. He saw the body of Avengers, lying on the ground. The body didn't move even a slight reflex. Avengers's right arm spread before his head while his other hand lies beneath his body. His white hair turned red because of his drying blood. The stink of it rose above him.

"If I'll die, you'll go with me." Hydra turned his back and fell unconscious.

It takes a lot more seconds to pass. Avengers's finger moved slightly. Then, his hand.

"Hey Kid, I have something to tell you." a crack, hoarse whisper he uttered. His eyes are squinting. But it wasn't him. It was Tony Stark.

As soon as the spider heard the voice, it turned into a human form. It answered, "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Avengers." It was Iron Man. He ran through his master and grabbed his shoulders. The boy said softly, "My bad, I almost didn't make it on time."

"To-Tom Ho-Holland. Watch him." Avengers uttered again.

Avengers's head lifted in the ground, trying to look at Tom. Tom received his master's eyes. Avengers smiled then he passed out. His head bumped on the ground. He didn't know what happened. But he could still taste the bitter fishy menses blood against his mouth.

"You did something stupid, kid. I know." Tony whispered to Tom. He looked at Tom and commanded, "Hey, help me bring him to our manor. It's few meters away from here."

Tom nodded and carried Avengers.

Hydra was just few kilometers away. Avengers is dead, he thought. It was what on his mind. He soon forget about his phone, the internet fanbase pressure he holds, as same as other players like Avengers. He had a sudden glimpse on it, sliding his hand on the screen and looked at the messages. His eyebrows arched down. Anger slowly filled in him. Not looking back at the phone was his mistake.

10.13: Avengers called his character weapon Iron Man.  
10.18: Avengers reverted his character weapons.  
10.20: Avengers escaped.

"That bastard!" Hydra screamed on his lungs and gripped his phone tightly. He shook while his teeth gnashes with his anger.

"We will meet again, fallen crow. Next time, you won't get away from me." He whispered in himself. He crossed his arms over his chest while breathing like a bull. "You held a monster, I can't imagine how that will backlash on you."

Then he fell. He lost his final breath, and die. In few moments, worms filled his skin and slowly consumed him.

Meanwhile, Tom and Tony, in their human forms, carried their master back to their manor. Each arm of Avengers hangs on each of their necks. It has been few meters since they started walking from that mountain hill of New York City.

Tom can't process the things he just saw in the last hour of his life. The heck who couldn't understand this logic he had been for a while.

It was when Tom starts to train up his thoughts when he heard Tony said, "All right, we are here!"

Tom was shocked to see the grand manor of his master was the building of his old days as an avenger.


End file.
